


Pleasure Slave

by Coffee_and_puppys



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frigga - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Odin - Freeform, Smut, Thor - Freeform, lokixreader, pleasure - Freeform, pleasure slave, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_puppys/pseuds/Coffee_and_puppys
Summary: On Asgard pleasure slaves are commonly used. You are untouched and are a gift from another planet to Odin, Frigga does not accept but instead offers you to Loki, to do as he pleases. Also, you have the power to read people and know exactly what they want when you touch them, though you have never told anyone this.





	Pleasure Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This is my first story, my baby, and I really hope you like it!  
> NSFW Smut, abuse, aggression, swearing, and mentions of rape. I’m not sure how far it will go but be prepared if you choose to read it.

You are standing next to the bed waiting, you feel humiliated. The master who had gifted you to the king said he would personally feed you piece by piece to the ravenous wolves that lived on your plant if you were unable to please the god Loki.  
Unfortunately, this god Loki was not present at the time and so he was unable to accept or decline the offer of you to him. The queen said you were to wait here, in Loki’s room, until he returned. If he wanted you he could keep you you would be his forever to do with whatever he pleased. If he did not want you… you would be sent back to your planet. You could feel the tightness of a bruise forming over your arm from your first master. He had squeezed your arm so tight as he harshly whispered he plans to rid of you, of course it was your fault the king didnt want you and if Loki didnt want you either. .. no man would.  
You can only re-gift a pleasure slave so many times!  
Your legs were growing tired of standing for so long, the sun was high in the sky when you arrived and now it was well past sunset, the sky was dark with the softest glow of stars.  
You thought of sitting down, just for a moment, on the edge of the bed when the tall doors groaned open. A guard pushing them open so, you hoped it was him, Loki could enter. You had never seen Loki before and were unsure what he looked like, you were honestly afraid he would be ghastly, but the man who entered was beautiful. The bright green eyes against his soft skin and wavy black hair slicked back, you couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like after a bath. His hair soft and curly around his face. You had to snap yourself out of your thoughts, you were here for him not yourself!  
“Your majesty” you said bowing low. “My name is Y/N and I am a gift for you from the plant…”  
Loki put his hand up and you stopped talking at once.  
He looked almost startled that you were in his room, you guess no one told him about you yet.  
“What are you doing here? Why would I need a common whore as a gift?”  
You were insulted to say the least, on your planet whores and pleasure slaves were two very different classes of people. The latter being favored and used among kings and royalty, the first were used among the lowest class of people. Maybe the terms were different on Asgard, you thought.  
“My prince I am sorry but I am not a whore, I am a pleasure slave… your pleasure slave. I have remained untouched by any man to await your…” you were silenced again by Loki.  
“Once again, whore, I ask you why would I need you?” The guard had shut the door so it was just the two of you alone. Even though he was very beautiful you felt true fear when you looked into his eyes. You were frozen and couldn’t speak, you had never been in the presence of such power.  
“…please” you finally managed to whisper. “ please let me just show you” you reached out to touch his hand but he pulled away.  
“Leave!” He hissed  
“No!” You blurted out, you didnt mean to but the thought of going back was too much.  
“Please my prince if I do not please you… I will be put to death. My master plans to feed me to the wolves if you dont not accept me”  
Loki is startled by your sudden outburst, slaves do not speak freely.  
“Why would your death be any of my concern? ” he asked taking a step forward. He slowly looked over every inch of your body, you felt very exposed under his gaze.  
“Please, my prince, I am very skilled and I can bring you pleasure you have never known” you take a small step closer to him, of you could just touch him for a moment you would know he deepest desires.  
Loki looks at you with curiosity now, he crosses his arms and places a hand under his chin tapping it just so.  
“Have you spoken with the other pleasure slaves here?” He asked you shook your head no.  
“So you do not know that no pleasure slave has been able to bring me release yet?” You tried not to react but you were shocked that the prince had gone without true release for so long.  
“What do you mean, my prince?”  
Loki took a forceful step growling at you, “it means that any pleasure slave that has entered my bed chambers does not live long afterwards. If they can’t bring me pleasure what makes you think you can?”  
You were torn, you felt fear for your life if you could not please him you were dead it was just a matter of by who’s hand? But you also felt drawn to Loki in this moment, he was sharing something probably nobody alive knew about.  
“Please,” you whisper again and take his hands in yours. All of his feelings, desires, fears, and truths came spilling over in your mind.  
Loki pulled away and gave you a confused look, “What did you just do?” He could feel something happened but couldn’t pin point what exactly it was.   
“Nothing” you said softly taking a step back. You didn’t know his powers were so strong and you felt silly for underestimating him.   
You looked at the floor not really knowing what you should do now… probably plan how long you will put up a fight with whomever ends up killing you. Decide if you should beg for your life or not…  
“Alright,”   
“What?!” You say surprised  
“Don’t make me repeat myself,” He said turning away from you, “I have nothing better to…do. Might as well get some entertainment out of this” He held up his fingers and snapped, with a faint dusting of green your clothes were gone. He raised his hand again and you took a step forward and held it so he couldn’t snap his clothes away too.  
“You desire release my prince?” You breath “then please let me do this my way” You pull his hand down to your lips and kiss it gently.  
“Why waste time with clothes if what we plan is going to be done without them anyways?” He muses   
“Trust me,” You say and kiss his hand again before letting it go.  
You were a little scared but decided to go for it anyway. You pressed your hand against his chest and steered him towards his very large bed until he was sitting down on it. Your eyes held his gaze the whole time. He lowered his eyes to watch you slowly get down on your knees.  
“See, whore, things would be easier for you if I were to do,” He held his hand up again but you shook your head.  
Then, something he never expected to happen, you untied his boots. Slowly, holding his gaze the whole time, you pulled the taut laces until it was loose then holding the heel you pulled his first boot off and tossed it over your shoulder with a thud, his eyes flinched but the rest of his body stayed the same. He went from sitting up straight on the edge of his bed to leaning on one elbow to get more comfortable and watch you with interest. You licked your lips and bit your lower lip, you hoped this worked. After doing the same to the other boot you held out your hand for him and pulled him to his feet. His eyebrows were lowered in confusion but he didn’t stop you.   
Standing on your tip toes you kissed his jaw, then his neck. In between each kiss you let out a small moan and a burst of warm breath against the last kiss, cooling the wet mark you left before. He was tall, solid, and ridged not really melting into your touch like you imagined. But then when your hands slid down his back and rubbed tiny circles into his lower back he did let out a breath.  
You pulled on the light laces of his armor until it all came undone. He sighed, “And how exactly is wasting my time undressing going to help me?” He was impatient.  
“Because I know what you want.” You said, gaining confidence. You let your fingers drag lazily across his chest as you circles around to his back and stopped once you were behind him, your fingers traced down from his shoulders along his spine and stopped at his cute dimple in his lower back.   
“Is that so, whore?” He said looking over his shoulder. You grabbed his hips and carefully pulled him flush against your body, breathing his his scent and kissing his shoulder before biting him a little roughly. He whipped around and his long fingers closing around your throat, making it just a little harder to breath, “Tread carefully, whore, I do not take lightly to your boldness.” You smiled, which made his narrow his eyes and push you away.  
"My King, if I may be so bold, what you crave more than anything is companionship. Not mere fucking, but closeness with someone. Someone to care for you." You reached up to brush a lock of his hair away from his face and he grabbed your wrist.  
"I dont crave closeness, whore, I crave release. And I am not King" He snarled. "... yet" He whispered finally and let go of your wrist.  
You pushed the hair away from his face and let your hand rest on his cheek, guiding him closer to you. "You are a King to me, my King." You hand trailed down to his chest the other one wrapping around his waist and pulling him even closer, your breast pressed against him. You kissed him deep and slow. You hands moving over his body pressing gently, awaking his senses and lower parts of him. Smiling into the kiss you licked and nibbled on his lower lip, pressing your tongue into his mouth while your hand grabbed his cock, wrapping around the thick member you squeezed right at the base. He gasped against your mouth and you started to move your hand along his length, he responded well to your touch. Hips pressing into you, unconsciously begging for more.   
Deep in Loki's mind you saw what he lusted for most, the throne, being king of Asgard was always his dream. He didnt know it, but simply calling him king had made his cock stir. His release would not come from mindless fucking. He needed to have that connection with his lover first, he needed to know that their bodies together would be his safe space. He wanted to own their body, let no other man touch his property and have something that was solely his. You could give that to him!  
"My king" You whimpered against his skin. Kissing along his jaw down his neck. Getting down on your knees you looked up at his through heavy eyelashes. Loki's pupils were wide his usually light eyes hard a darkness, lustfullness, to them now. His hand rested on the back of your head, all the permission you needed.   
You licked your lips before pressing a kiss to the tip of his throbbing cock. You licked along his length before taking him between your lips. Sucking his cock your tongue twirling over the tip. You smiled when your efforts were rewarded with a deep sigh from Loki. You glanced up at him, his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, he was relaxed.   
Pressing his cock further into your mouth you relaxed your throat to take as much as you could, his tip pressed against the back of your throat and you felt him grab a fistful of your hair. He pushed you down further and you gagged before pulling back up for air.   
You looked into his eyes one hand on his thigh the other cupping his balls you took a deep breath and started slowly, licking and sucking on just the tip at first and then more and more. You couldnt possibly take his entire length into your mouth, it made you wetter just thinking about taking him in other ways. You didnt know how he was going to fit.   
Loki tried pushing down on the back of your head again but you just stopped and pulled away. Once he was able to calm down you started sucking his cock again, you needed him to understand that you both needed to go slow. He growled under his breath but it turned into a moan once you began picking up speed on his cock. He didnt try pushing your head down again but his hips started bucking his cock deeper in your throat and you felt he was close enough to move to the bed now.  
"Shall we?" You asked coyly nodding towards the bed. He cleared his throat and shook his head yes, eagerly you noticed.  
Laying down next to him you pulled his leg in between your thighs. He could feel the wet heat from your core as you rocked your hips against his thigh.   
"Tell me, pet, if you have gone untouched by another man how it is you can please me in such ways?"  
You smiled and pulled him into a kiss, "on my planet," you started kissing along his jaw towards his collar bone, "pleasure slaves learn from the more experienced slaves" You kissed down his arm to his finger tips and kissed each one individually before moving to the other arm doing the same, "We learn what men like and what to do with their bodies."  
He frowned, "So have you ever received pleasure before, pet?"   
You smiled at least he wasnt calling you whore anymore. "No my King, it has not been allowed. But you may allow, or denie, anything for me now"   
He nodded and rolled over on top of you, "In that case," he said kissing your neck and sucking on that soft spot making you moan your hips rising to meet his. "Let me help you, " He nipped on that spot on your neck making you gasp "Relax." He smiled.   
Your mind was racing a million miles a minute, we were overwhelmed with Loki's touch, it felt like his fingers and lips were on every nerve in your body. You were also overwhelmed with every thought in his head, every want and need he felt in that moment.   
You wanted to let him raise orgasm after orgasm from your body but you knew thats not what he needed, not now.   
Using your knees you turned him over on his back rolling your hips into him, kissing him, caressing him. And he let you, he looked shocked at first but then leaned back into the bed, eyes closed, and he relaxed into your touch.


End file.
